


Damn your Dimples

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson just Cant resist Danny and his stupid dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn your Dimples

Jackson had just become a werewolf, and while it was great, he wasn't such a big fan of the whole mate's thing. He expected Lydia would be his mate, but no turned out his mate was none other than his best friend since kindergarten Danny. When he had overheard McCall talking about mates with Lahey, and he described the way your mate would smell. Like home and safety and just right Jackson knew. Jackson was broken out of his eavesdropping by none other than Danny. "Hello, earth to Jackson are you in there?" Danny said giving his shoulder a playful bump.

"Hmm yeah sorry was just thinking. " Jackson says turning his attention back to Danny.

"Still pining for Lydia?" Danny said with a smirk flashing his dimples witch Jackson wanted to lick really bad right now.

"Nah I'm over her, she can have fun dating Stillinksi. So what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you would be a good best friend and be my wingman at Jungle tonight. " Danny repeated.

Jackson felt his wolf growl possessively. "Ugh fine but if you wanna hook up with some loser let me know so I can make myself scarce." Jackson groaned.

"I do seem to attract assholes don't I," Danny says frowning

Jackson pulls him into a one-armed bro hug. "Don't worry Danny someone that actually wants more than your body will come around eventually. " Jackson says with a wink causing Danny to grin and 'Damn those dimples Jackson thought since when were Danny's dimples so fucking alluring.'

"Thanks, Jax so pick me up around 8?"

"You got it."

\----

Jackson showed up at Danny's at 7:45 knowing his parents were out of town Jackson let himself in with his key he could hear Danny's shower running a so he went upstairs and sat on Danny's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. Five minutes later Danny emerged in nothing but a towel Jackson fought the urge to ogle him.

"You could have knocked," Danny grumbles tossing his towel over Jackson's head and swiftly sliding on his underwear.

"Like I haven't seen you naked," Jackson says tossing the towel back at Danny and fixing his hair. Danny slides on a pair of extremely tight black jeans and a tight black tank and begins fussing with his hair. Jackson gets up and snatches his comb. "Let me." Jackson expertly styles Danny's hair. "There now you look good enough to eat." Jackson jokes earning him a swat to the chest. Danny turns around and gives Jackson a once over. Jackson is wearing tight black jeans much like Danny and a navy blue button down shirt that hugs his chest and accentuates his shoulders he has the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms and the top two buttons undone showing just a preview of his chest. "You clean up pretty good for a white boy Jax." Danny jokes causing Jackson to roll his eyes. "Come on let's go," Jackson says, and they hop in Jackson's Porsche.

\----

The Jungle is pretty dead for a Friday night, and after about an hour Danny has downed three shots and is a bit tipsy he is leaning against the bar chatting up the bartender when an older man approaches him. The man is decently handsome, but Danny doesn't like the vibe he gives off.

"Hey, there gorgeous can I buy you a drink?" He asks

"No thanks, I'm good," Danny replies looking around for Jackson

"You here by yourself?" The man asks flirtatiously.

"Came with my boyfriend," Danny replies wanting him to go away.

"Where is he then?" the man persists, and Jackson chooses this moment to slide up behind Danny and slip his arms around his waist kissing Danny on the cheek.

"Hey, babe wanna get out of here?" Jackson says holding Danny a little tighter.

"Yea this place is dead," Danny replies, and they both exit the club, when they are outside Danny, turns to Jackson.

"Thanks for the rescue." Danny Grins and those damn dimples again Jackson groans internally.

"You looked a little creeped out. Want to go someplace else or wanna go back to your place and hang?" Jackson asks

Danny sighs "I really wanted to get laid tonight. But let's just go not really feeling like clubbing now."

\---

They arrive back at Danny's, and both lay back on his bed to watch Netflix as the movie goes on Jackson slowly inches closer to Danny finally throwing caution to the wind and throwing an arm around him and cuddling up with his best friend.

"Jackson what's up with you lately you haven't been this cuddly since I was freaked out when I came out. Is this a werewolf thing?" Danny says looking at Jackson with curiosity.

"That's part of it. I just...." Jackson sighs in for a penny in for a pound "you're my best friend Danny, and I care about you I'm just tired of seeing guys treat you wrong." Jackson tries.

"Are you having a sexuality crisis? Because I won't be just your experiment if that's what this is."

"Damn it, Danny. I never said I wanted to experiment it's hard to explain you know how wolves mate for life right?" Danny nods "Well it's the same for werewolves ever since I was turned I knew you were my mate I could smell it and I just can't stop thinking about you every single instinct I have keeps pulling me toward you." Jackson admits.

"So your what in love with me?" Danny asks confused.

"Yes but it's more than that my wolf recognizes you as its mate it want's me to claim you I don't think gender means much to werewolves."

"What about Lydia? "

Jackson sighs "She will always have a spot in my heart but I don't feel that way about her anymore I let her go." Jackson says.

"You're still not my type. " Danny says, but Jackson can hear the skip in his heartbeat.

"Liar," Jackson says leaning closer to Danny, so their faces are only inches apart.

"That's cheating Jacks......" Jackson cuts Danny off with a kiss pressing their lips together. Danny responds after a second of shock, and they kiss slowly and experimentally.  It turns heated tounges exploring each other's mouths Jackson can feel his cock rapidly hardening and rolls over so he can straddle Danny and presses their erections together causing Danny to moan. Jackson pulls back. "Is this ok?" Jackson asks.

"Yes now shut up and kiss me." Jackson grins and does as he is told he kisses down Danny's jaw and nips and bites at his neck sucking marks as he goes causing Danny to writhe and moan. "Fuck Jax take your shirt off." Jackson quickly pulls back and unbuttoned and slipped off his shirt Danny does the same, and Jackson kisses down Danny's chest giving one nipple a playful bite causing Danny to moan and buck against him. "You like that Danny?" Jackson smirks as he moves to the other nipple. "Oh fuck yes Jackson." Jackson licks and kisses and sucks marks into every bit of Danny's chest until Danny is a whimpering mess beneath him.

"Please, Jackson I need...." Danny moans as Jackson nips his earlobe "what do you need baby." Jackson's voice is heavy with desire. "Touch me... I need to feel you please Jackson." Danny begs.

"You don't have to beg baby let me take care of you." Jackson quickly removes Danny's pants and underwear Jackson grabs Danny's thick uncut cock and gives it a few tugs causing him to hiss in pleasure. "So hot baby so big and hard for me." Jackson licks a long stripe along Danny's cock before taking it into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. "Fuck!" Danny shouts. "Oh god, Jackson I want you to fuck me. Need to feel you inside me." Danny groans and Jackson growls low in his chest.

"Lube?" Jackson practically growls, and Danny tosses him the bottle. Jackson manages to lube up his fingers with one hand get his pants off with the other and never take his mouth off Danny. Jackson quickly and skillfully works Danny open, and the leans in to kiss him as his blunt cock head probes Danny's entrance. "Ready?" Jackson asks Danny nods and Jackson slowly presses in until he is buried to the hilt he can feel his wolf starting to come out his eyes glow supernaturally blue.He sets a steady, methodical pace and after striking Danny's prostate angles himself to nail it on every thrust. "So tight Danny fuck not going to last." Danny cants his hips back driving Jackson impossibly deeper. "Me neither fuck me Jackson give it to me." Jackson growls and slams into Danny harder the sounds of Danny's moans fill the room "fuck! Jackson, Jackson, Jackson." Becomes Danny's mantra then Jackson is coming. He feels his teeth elongate, and he bites down on Danny's shoulder. Soothing the bite with his tongue and tasting his blood. The sharp pain sends Danny crashing into ecstasy, and he shoots in thick ropes all the way up to his chin as he bucks and writhes and shudders from the intensity of his orgasm. Jackson pulls his teeth back kissing his bite mark.

"Sorry about that," Jackson says wincing at the painful looking mark.

"Don't apologize that was the most intense orgasm I have ever had." Danny smiles revealing his dimples and Jackson leans down to kiss him "Mine." Jackson growls as he licks Danny clean and pulls him tight to his chest. "I'm yours, Jackson," Danny says sleepily as they drift off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
